Watching The World Burn
by TheReaper999
Summary: Naruto, the Hokage, and Sasuke, his second-in-command, find a vault that contain the deepest, darkest secrets of Konoha since its founding. What will they do? Vengeful Naruto and Sasuke. Time-Travel.
1. Chapter 1

This is just an idea I had while I was on the bus and I wanted to put it down on paper before I forgot. Sasuke will be showing more emotions in this fic.

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki. Nanadaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato. One of the two only men in history to have surpassed even the Sage of the Six Paths. The other: Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto's brother in all but blood.

"You know…" Sasuke began talking to Naruto as he took a break from the paperwork. "This peace shit is all good and well, but it's boring as hell."

In peacetime, Sasuke was the military commander of Konoha and handled all internal matters for Naruto, while Naruto was the Hokage and handled all the international matters. The civilian council had been disbanded after five years of Naruto's appointment at Hokage. Five years after that, Konoha had become a self-sustaining village through the joint efforts of their two leaders – though 'Gods' was more like it.

Naruto made at Truthseeker Orb and chucked it at Sasuke which was immediately caught by a mini-Susanoo arm. "Shut up, Sasuke. I don't want my kids to go through what we went through and I'm sure neither do you."

"Hn," Sasuke grunted as chucked the black ball back at Naruto who quickly absorbed it.

Naruto continued on with his work at his desk as usual when a Chunin quickly ran into his office.

"Hokage-sama," she said urgently.

"Hmm?" he asked disinterestedly.

"We have found a huge vault under one of the rooms in the basement of the tower," the Chunin said.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and glanced at Naruto. Their eyes met for a split second and a decision was made. Naruto stood up and swung his jacket on as Sasuke also stood up and swung his cloak on. "Please lead us there," he said with a smile.

"Hai, Hokage-sama," replied the Chunin and they both set off to go to the site.

As Naruto and Sasuke reached there, they saw Kakashi – the Rokudaime Hokage – and Tsunade – the Godaime Hokage – already there, waiting for them.

"Sensei? Baa-chan? What're you two doing here?" Naruto questioned.

"Ah, Naruto, Sasuke. We felt that something like this fell under our jurisdiction as heads of Research and Development. Besides, you two are probably busy with other more important things," Kakashi explained with an eye-smile.

Sasuke sent a warning signal to Naruto through the mental link that had been created by him many years ago. This way, Naruto and Sasuke could still communicate on the most basic level even if they were completely incapacitated. Naruto immediately reciprocated the link as he could also sense there was something wrong.

"Oh, I see," said Naruto with a perfect fake smile that he used in front of politicians. "Let me just look at it though." Kakashi and Tsunade nodded.

Naruto walked up to the huge vault and inspected it from the outside and tentatively touched it. To anyone else, it would've looked like the vault just vanished, but highly trained ninjas like Kakashi, Tsunade, and Sasuke could see that Naruto vanished with the vault and reappeared in the same spot.

Kakashi and Tsunade tensed instantly. "What did you do brat?" asked Tsunade.

"Oh, I just put the vault somewhere for safekeeping. Something wasn't feeling right so I wanted to handle this by myself," Naruto replied with a disarming smile. He used the Hiraishin again and appeared beside Sasuke. "Don't worry, we go this!" and they vanished.

…

Naruto and Sasuke reappeared in an empty warehouse on the edge of Nami no Kuni. It was a facility owned by Konoha that no one but only the two brothers knew about.

"I wonder what's in it to make them act like that…" said Sasuke quietly.

"Let's find out," came a reply from the blond and he got to deciphering the seal on it.

Ten minutes later, the door clicked, signifying that it was unlocked, and Naruto swung it open. The blond and the raven walked in and looked around, seeing as how there were only scrolls lying around. Sasuke took one and turned it around in his hand. No seals? He opened it and read over the information inside with his Sharingan active.

"N-Naruto…" Sasuke called out shakily. Naruto instantaneously stopped looking around and walked up to him.

"What is it?" asked Naruto worriedly. He and Sasuke had seen some of the most messed up stuff in the world. What could be bad enough to make his voice shaky like that?

"Assassination records," Sasuke whispered out.

"Well… we **are** shinobi. That's nothing new," Naruto said with a raised eyebrow.

"And you would be right," the Uchiha said slowly, "but this is a list of assassinations of people **inside** our village."

Naruto's eyes immediately hardened as he understood what this vault was. Ten clones came into existence behind him and set to reading through the village's deepest, darkest secrets. An hour later the memories came back to him of all scrolls except a few which needed extra attention because of the incredibly complicated seal arrays on them. Naruto sat on the bench – which was created by Sasuke using pure chakra manipulation of Doton chakra – and raked his hands through his hair.

"Sasuke…" Naruto began and relayed all his findings to the Uchiha. The two men sat in silence contemplating what they knew about the village. After a few moments, Naruto turned to Sasuke. "One of my clones popped. Hinata wants me back for dinner and Sakura's looking for you."

"Hn," Sasuke grunted and Naruto teleported them both back to the village where they agreed to go through the last of the scrolls the next day.

…

The day after, both Naruto and Sasuke sat in the Hokage office with every single privacy and security seal on. Calling it overkill was, in itself, an understatement, but with the kind of information they were dealing with called for such measures.

Naruto sat at his desk; he looked up as he decoded the seal from a shiny red scroll that had a golden '1' written on it. "Sasuke," he said simply.

"Yeah," said Sasuke and walked over to read it with him.

Naruto opened the scroll and read the information.

…

 _By decree of the Shodaime Hokage. To keep Konohagakure the first and foremost superpower in the elemental nations, the following steps are heavily recommended._

 _Proper relations should be maintained with the Uzumaki clan as to always have a specimen ready to turn into a jinchuuriki for the Kyuubi and any other bijuu that fall under Konoha's ownership. I, the Shodaime, will marry Mito Uzumaki, the heiress of the clan to start building the relationships between Konohagakure and Uzushiogakure._

 _The Uchiha clan should be kept under close watch at all times. Wars should be used to keep their population under control and all suicide missions should be conducted by them. Other benefits include that they have the highest chance of completing them successfully. No Uchiha should be made Hokage and all 'prodigies' must be killed before their first A-rank mission._ _ **Any Uchiha that awaken the Mangekyou Sharingan must be killed immediately as to not endanger the power balance in Konoha.**_

 _The Uchiha shall be kept away from the Uzumaki at any cost. No relationships should be allowed as to not have shinobi that would grow too strong. As per tests, Uzumaki/Uchiha offspring have incredibly high chakra reserves combined with the most potent chakra ever recorded; their vitality is said to last over 200 years under ideal circumstances. The Sharingan combined with the Uzumaki vitality would be a force to be reckoned with. Therefore, any descendants that share Uzumaki and Uchiha as ancestors should be assassinated as early as possible._

 _All Hyuuga which are not the Main Branch members must be branded with a Caged Bird Seal as to protect one of most important dojutsu of Konoha. Children which have not awakened the Byakugan must also be branded before the age of five as a precaution. Any Branch Members that try to go against the decree should be killed on the spot._

 _Konoha shinobi and kunoichi should regularly infiltrate foreign Damiyo courts and marry into the family to gain as much political power as possible. Should marrying into the family prove to be unsuitable, regular coups should be staged to throw off the power balance and sway it into Konoha's favour._

 _Most promising Niidaime candidate: Tobirama Senju._

 _May the will of fire burn brightly,  
Hashirama Senju  
Shodaime Hokage_

…

By the time Naruto and Sasuke were done reading the scroll, they were leaking enough killing intent that people all throughout Konoha were feeling it and sweating. That was only because of the numerous seals all over the office blocking 90% of it.

"I can't believe it…" said Naruto, appalled at the revelation of what the Shodaime had in mind for his, and his best friend's clans.

"This is Konoha?" asked Sasuke slowly, rethinking his return to the village. "How many more of these are there?" he asked.

"This was marked '1'. There is still '2', '3'… no '4', there is a '5', and there's a bunch of other small ones," Naruto said as he looked through them. "One with a Hyuuga crest, one with a circle on it, one with an Uchiha crest, one with an Uzumaki crest, and a lot of other ones too… Sasuke this is…"

"I know…" Sasuke said quietly. "We have to get through all of them."

Naruto nodded in agreement.

* * *

 **Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Yes, this is an evil Naruto and Sasuke fanfic. Sorry, but no slash.

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

It was nighttime by the time Naruto put down the last scroll. It was all planned. EVERY. SINGLE. THING!

The Niidaime Hokage planned the destruction of Uzushiogakure and the alienation of the Uchiha clan.

The Sandaime Hokage planned the kidnapping of his mother and the rescue by his father (though his father didn't know). Not only that, but the old man had also planned for Hinata to like him and for Sakura, Ino and all other civilian girls to pine after him. He had also planned that Mizuki would tell Naruto about the Kyuubi as a test of loyalty.

The Yondaime Hokage died before he could make any plans such as this.

The Godaime Hokage – _Baa-chan_ , Naruto thought with an angry look – had planned, in collaboration with the Hyuuga and Jiraiya, for Naruto to go berserk during Pein invasion. Apparently, **that** was inevitable as Jiraiya himself had predicted the invasion and predicted that they were too weak to go up against him.

And Kakashi…

All that was merely the tip of the iceberg.

"Damn…" said Naruto. The Nanadaime Hokage and his best friend stood in the Hokage's office, seething at the scrolls that lay strewn about on his desk. "It almost like they planned the whole damn future! Everything other than the Akatsuki was fucking planned!" he shouted and restrained himself from punching the wall. It wouldn't do anyone any good to have the whole east side of the village leveled. "I can't believe I'm sympathizing with Madara now..."

"I can't believe this whole time Orochimaru was also a hidden agent for them…" Sasuke said quietly. And the quieter he seemed, the angrier he was.

Naruto slowly rolled up the scrolls on his desk and sealed them all into another storage scroll. He pushed his desk to the wall and took out a special scroll from a closet built into the wall. What was special about this was that it was made of extra thick paper and was taller than Naruto himself.

"What're you doing?" Sasuke asked simply.

"Fixing this damn village," Naruto replied emotionlessly.

"What do you mean? Explain it clearly, Naruto," Sasuke stated irritated.

"Time travel," Naruto said, and realization dawned on Sasuke. Naruto looked up from where he had rolled out the scroll and was copying a seal matrix he had once seen in Uzu through sheer memory. He searched Sasuke's face for a hint of anything. Finally, after a few long seconds Sasuke nodded once.

"Do it," he said.

…

The next morning, a great number of people were present outside of the Hokage's office. They all conversed quietly, predicting what Naruto would call so many people for. Eventually, an ANBU stepped out of the shadows, and the room went quiet. "Hinata Uzumaki, you have been called in," he said and stepped back into the shadows disappearing completely.

Hinata smiled and waved to Sakura as she went to her husband's office. Hinata opened the door and stepped in, noting with a quick burst of her Byakugan that Naruto and Sasuke were the only ones there.

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked, confused at why she would be called like this.

Naruto gestured to the chair in front of him. "Take a seat, Hinata," he said with a voice so cold, Hinata forgot how to breathe for a moment. She quickly regained her bearings and followed her husband's directions and sat down. Her eyes went from Naruto – who was sitting at the Hokage's desk with his fingers interlocked in front of his mouth – to Sasuke – who stood off to the side, looking out of the window.

"What did you call me for, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked again.

Naruto reached inside his drawer and pulled out a scroll with the Hyuuga crest and set it upon his desk. He watched as Hinata's expression changed from confusion to understanding and finally, to fear. He drew his hand back and assumed his previous position. "Since when, Hinata?" Naruto asked, straight to the point.

"N-Naruto, I-," Hinata began, tears gathering in her eyes.

"Since. When?" he cut her off with a steely edge to his voice.

"W-When we were five," she said as tears rolled down her cheek.

"I see."

"But I didn't- I really love you, Naruto-kun! Even though I was ordered, I really started loving you later on!" Hinata said, trying to redeem herself.

"Really? When did you start loving me?" Naruto asked with amusement in his voice.

"A-After the Chuunin exams," she said.

"Lies," Sasuke said from the side and Naruto hit Hinata with just a touch of his killing intent. Hinata's breath hitched and she started gasping. This was one thing Naruto never thought he would be doing in his life.

"The truth please, Hinata?" Naruto asked sweetly with a smile.

"After y-you saved me f-from Toneri," she gasped out and the killing intent receded when Sasuke didn't reply.

"Ah, I see. Thank you, Hinata. You may leave through the door on the left side office where you will be in the second waiting room," Naruto told her with a smile.

"Naruto, please, we can talk this out," Hinata pleaded but was met with a disgusted stare.

"Leave. Now. Hinata," Naruto growled out. Hinata nodded and left with tears streaming down her face. She entered the second waiting room which was completely empty and started sobbing.

…

The ANBU stepped out of the shadows once more and spoke, "Sakura Uchiha, you have been called in," he said and disappeared. Sakura raised an eyebrow but did as she was told, nonetheless.

Sakura opened the door and saw the same sight Hinata had seen. "Hey, Naruto, Sasuke-kun, what's up? Rare for Team 7 to meet up like this, huh?" she said with a chuckle.

Naruto gestured to the chair and simply said, "Sit, Sakura."

"O… kay?" Sakura did as was told with a skeptical look in her eyes, wondering why her husband was brooding again.

Naruto again reached down and pulled out a scroll with the Haruno crest on it. Naruto saw the confusion on her face, but it didn't change, so he decided to explain a little bit. "When you were young, the Sandaime called you into his office and explained how your whole life would pan out." He finally saw realization dawn on her face.

"I-I…" she tried to say but couldn't. The words stuck in her throat and she looked down, feeling ashamed.

"Do you love Sasuke?" Naruto asked simply.

"Yes!" she said indignantly. "Of course, I do!"

It all happened in a flash. Sasuke lunged at Sakura with his sword drawn – an ominous purple glow around him – and Naruto Hiraishin'd to him and held him back, reinforcing his limbs with chakra. They struggled for a while before Sasuke calmed down.

Naruto also sat back down and spoke, "You forget that Sasuke and I and the two greatest sensors to have ever lived, Sakura. I can literally sense people emotions. Anyways, leave through that door and you'll find Hinata on the other side," he finished and pointed at the door.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun-," Sakura started to say but was quickly interrupted.

"Fuck off, Sakura," he growled out, and Sakura left, also with tears in her eyes, leaving the brotherly duo alone.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke," Naruto said quietly.

"I don't think I can do this," Sasuke said, just as quietly. "Just activate the seal matrix and let's go back. You said we get to keep our powers, right?"

"Yes, but not physically," Naruto replied. "Our taijutsu will be shit."

"I don't care. I can't take any more betrayals. Let's go back," Sasuke said, and Naruto nodded. He spread out the seal that he and Sasuke had both worked on the whole night on the floor. At once, both of them started running through hand-seals – Sasuke with one arm, and Naruto with both. As they finished the string of fifty or so hand-seals, they slammed their hands on the edge of the seal, and it glowed brightly.

The last thing the two remembered seeing was the ethereal form of the Shinigami rise up from the center of the seal.

* * *

I'd love some reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

**Another chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

Naruto jerked awake in a cold sweat. He took deep breaths and calmed down his furiously beating heart. Then, closing his eyes, he focused inwards on his chakra. Yes, it was all there. Perfect, just like usual. The massive ocean of his own chakra made even bigger by the addition of Kurama's and then multiplied by the Sage of the Six Paths' own.

Naruto relaxed and fell into his mindscape. He looked up at the giant fox that was resting on his front paws but had his eyes open. "Kurama," he called out.

"So, you actually did it, huh?" Kumara asked with what could be considered a small smile.

"I'm sorry I didn't-," Naruto tried to apologize but was quickly cut off.

"Don't apologize, brat," Kurama said as he grinned. "I was hoping you'd do something like this. It was about time you found out about your village."

"You… you knew!?" Naruto asked incredulously. "Why didn't you tell me!?"

"I tried to. But eventually, I just gave up. Madara was a bigger foe than anyone and I thought you wouldn't do what your predecessors did," Kurama explained. "But now, I assume you wanna destroy the leaf?"

"Heh, that's an understatement…" Naruto said, oddly calm. "Anyway, I'll find Sasuke and we'll plan from there," he finished, waving Kurama goodbye and leaving the mindscape.

Once he was alone, Kurama grinned manically. "This'll be fun."

…

Naruto realized this was the day right of the Chuunin exams. On the day before, Kakashi had given Team 7 their Chuunin Exam entrance forms.

He walked in his old attire towards the academy as he started making plans. Orochimaru was an agent of the leaf. Should he kill him, or should he let him live so that the invasion still happened? In the end, Naruto decided to discuss this with Sasuke and see what he thought was the right course of action.

As Naruto approached the Academy, he observed that Sasuke and Sakura were already there with Sakura being a fangirl as always and Sasuke just barely holding himself back from deep frying her face with a Katon jutsu. Naruto raised an eyebrow at how Sasuke had his forehead protector pulled over his right eye to look just like their sensei, but then promptly realized that it was probably to hid his Shari-Rinnegan.

"Sasuke," Naruto called out as he appeared beside them. Sakura looked surprised for a minute that she didn't notice him coming, but quickly ignored it and got to her usual antics.

"Naruto, you're late!" she screeched out and went to cuff him on the head, but Naruto – with reflexes honed over the years – dodged with practiced ease. He immediately lifted his hand and slapped her across the face, HARD. The sharp pain on her cheek took a moment to register in her head, but instantly, Sakura looked up with disbelieving eyes.

"You've been hitting me for a long time. That could barely even count as payback, bitch," Naruto said. His cold and emotionless voice made a shiver run up and down her spine.

"Let's go. We don't want to be late," said Sasuke with amusement in his eyes. He found the whole scene deeply amusing and incredibly satisfying to watch. The bitch who just led him on for years even after their marriage was finally getting what she deserved.

Naruto nodded and got in step with Sasuke and Sakura trailed behind quietly with tears in the corners of her eyes.

…

Sasuke and Lee stood facing each other in one of the academy sparring ground.

"Sasuke," came a voice from the top. Sasuke looked up to see Naruto grinning evilly. "Fuck him up," Naruto said simply and Sasuke mirrored his grin.

"Of course," he said. "Not less for our oh-so-innocent little caterpillar."

As the fight began, Lee rushed Sasuke at – what would be to a Genin – blinding speeds but to Sasuke, it was like Lee was moving through jelly. Lee reached Sasuke and lashed out with a roundhouse kick to the face and Sasuke caught his leg with one hand. Lee widened his eyes at how easily his kick was blocked and, on the sidelines, Tenten gasped. Neji instantly activated his Byakugan and reeled at the amount of Chakra that Sasuke possessed. It was almost five times the Hokage's own.

Sasuke smirked and Lee hastily tried to pull away, but Sasuke was reinforcing his already vice-like grip with Chakra. "Your first mistake," Sasuke said slowly, "was challenging me." He clenched his fist and a loud scream rang out through the field. Lee's bone was shattered so bad that even Tsunade would have a hard time fixing it. "Your second mistake," he said again, "was charging in head first." Sasuke reared his arm and punched Lee. The blow was so quick, Lee didn't have any time to put a defence at all and the punch hit him square in the chest, breaking many ribs and sending him flying, bouncing through the opposite wall.

Sasuke stretched his arms a little bit and walked off to the classroom that they were supposed to have the first test.

…

Outside the class, there was no Kakashi this time which was understandable since Lee's scream was probably heard all through the Academy. Naruto and Sasuke nodded to each other once and unleash a slight bit of killing intent as they pushed open the doors to enter. As soon as they made their way in, all chatter ceased, and every single eye was on them.

Naruto scanned the room and resolved to not cause any more commotion. He reeled in his killing intent and Sasuke copied his Hokage. "Sakura," he spoke with a deep commanding voice.

"H-Hai," she squeaked from behind him, surprising herself at how meek she sounded.

Naruto gestured with his chin to where the other Rookie 9 were standing and said, "Go stand with them. Sasuke and I have things to discuss.

"Ok," she said and scampered off quickly. Once she was gone, Naruto discreetly activated a silencing privacy seal with his foot and Sasuke finally spoke up.

"Today's been fun," he said in a mirthful tone.

"True. What do you suppose should be our plan for the future?" Naruto asked.

"I say we let the Snake bastard live so that the invasion happens. During the invasion, let Gaara loose and watch Orochimaru slaughter Sandaime. Then when the Sandaime's close to death, kill Oro, and then I can kill the Sandaime myself," Sasuke suggested.

"Hmm… I guess we both do need a talk with him. Sure. That's how we'll do it, I guess," Naruto spoke and scratched his chin. "Ah, fuck," he spoke up moments later, earning a raised eyebrow from his brother. "I'll have to go that fucking trip with the pervert to get the hag back. It'll be hard to not kill one of them after all that we've read."

"I'm sure you can handle it…" Sasuke said with confidence. Finally, he added, "Nanadaime-sama," with a smirk.

…

Ibiki looked at all the Genin diligently working hard on their tests – that is, all except two. Sasuke was sleeping with his head in his arms, resting on the desk, and Naruto was leaning back in his seat with his legs up on the desk and playing with his pencil using pure Chakra manipulation.

"Do you **want** to fail, brat?" Ibiki asked Naruto with a light glare. Naruto looked annoyed at him before a smirk ghosted across his face. He suddenly sat up and gasped mockingly.

"Thank you for the answer, proctor-san!" Naruto said with a bright grin as he quickly sat up and filled in the first answer. Genin all across the room at the duo with narrowed eyes, trying to figure out whether the proctor just helped a Genin on the test.

"The hell are you talking about, brat?" Ibiki asked with an irritated tone. He knew what Naruto was doing but didn't exactly know why.

"Ah!" Naruto smiled brightly. "That was a hard one to decrypt but thank you once more!" he exclaimed and filled out the answer to the second question.

"Hey!" one of the Ame Genin shouted out. "That's not fair! Why is the proctor helping him out!?" he asked angrily. This got the whole room to start murmuring and talking.

"Shut up!" shouted out Naruto, and the whole room quieted down. He pointed at the Ame Genin who had spoken up and said, "We're shinobi! We don't deal in fairness! That's for samurai and bullshit like that. And besides, our Jonin sensei's just awesome like that!"

At this point, even the Chunin proctors on the sidelines were looking uncertainly at Ibiki while he stood there at a loss for what to do. He couldn't even disqualify them since he had to prove that they were cheating somehow. He looked down at Naruto to see an evil triumphant smirk on his face.

"Get back to the test, brats," he said and walked off to stand in front of the room again.

…

"The ability to be courageous and survive any hardship… These are the abilities needed to become a Chunin captain. Those who can't put their destinies on the line… who cling to the uncertain future of "there's always next year"… and walk away from their chance… those pieces of trash who can only make such cowardly choices do not deserve to become Chunin!" Ibiki finished his speech and just then a purple blur crashed in through the window, flinging a banner that read:

 **Newly arrived second chief examiner officer Anko Mitarashi!**

Before she could say anything, Naruto whistled lowly and spoke so the whole room could hear. "Damn. I don't know what's bigger. Those tits, or that ball of insecurities," and he chuckled.

The room went deathly silent and Anko focused her full killing intent on Naruto, which also affected everyone else in the room. He merely smirked and just barely held himself back form scoffing at its weak potency. Even his weakest killing intent was at least twice as strong as Kakashi's.

"Mind repeating that, brat?" she snarled.

Naruto innocently smiled at her. "Not at all, Damaged Goods," he said enthusiastically as Anko narrowed her eyes and scowled. "What I meant," he started with almost childish excitement, "was that you have a killer figure. Very hot, and sexy. But you also show it off as we can all see. That probably means that a lot of people hate you and you crave for attention like a whore! Or… maybe you are one. I don't know. Either way, though, you are definitely damaged goods!" he finished. Anko's eyes were screaming murder as she reached into her kunai pouch.

Immediately a hand on her shoulder stopped her and she looked back to see Ibiki shake his head. She calmed herself down and nodded apologetically. Anko turned back around to look at the room and simply said, "Training ground 44. Ten minutes. Don't be late," and she disappeared with another glare at Naruto.

All the Genin in the room scrambled to get to the Forest of Death. When the room was empty, save for Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura, Naruto calmly walked over to Sakura who had stayed eerily quiet during the whole test. She looked up at him as Sasuke also reached them. Naruto simply put his hands on each of their teammate's shoulders and reached out to one of his father's Hiraishin markers. It wasn't attuned to his chakra specifically, so the chakra cost was way more, but Naruto could still use it. They disappeared from the exam room and instantly reappeared next to a street light that was just a few meters away from the main entrance of Training Ground 44. The trio looked around and could see a number Chunin around, but it seemed that Anko wasn't there yet.

Two more minutes later, Anko finally appeared and did a double take as she saw Team 7 already there. Sasuke and Naruto were sitting on the backs of their own clones who were on all fours while Sakura stood off to the side, staring at the ground. _How the hell did they get here before me!?_ She thought as she took her place in front of the gate, waiting for the others.

The second stage… was beginning.

* * *

I know I ended off at a weird point, but I didn't want to make the chapter longer than this, and I also didn't have time to write more. I not going to start writing the next chapter until after Dec 10th.

 **Please review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

PLOT TWIST!

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

As the test began, Team 7 jumped into the Forest of Death. Naruto was at the front, keeping a manageable pace. Sakura was in the middle, meekly following and not questioning her teammates. Sasuke was at the rear in case of surprise attacks – not that anyone in the world could really get the drop on them, but as the saying goes, "Never let your guard down. Even an academy student can kill a Kage with a lucky kunai throw." A few minutes later, they finally arrived at a small clearing and decided to make camp.

"Sasuke," Naruto called out and Sasuke looked up. "I'm going to go meet a special someone for a bit. Wanna tag along?" he asked and Sasuke understood exactly what was going on. Cries from a certain Hyuuga would ring out any minute now.

"I'm okay. I don't particularly have anything against her," he said and settled into their tent to go to sleep. "We'll both talk to this one after your return." Naruto nodded as he understood Sasuke was talking about Sakura.

"Well, I'm off," Naruto said as he jumped away.

A few minutes later, Sakura finally spoke up. "S-Sasuke-kun?" she called out in a meek voice and Sasuke struggled to keep his cool. He finally understood a fraction of how Obito felt when he realized, he was being manipulated by Madara.

"Hmm?" he spoke nonchalantly.

"W-What happened to you two? Naruto suddenly became serious and you're covering your eye like sensei…" she abruptly quieted down as Sasuke unintentionally leaked a little bit of killing intent at the mention of Kakashi.

"You'll find out when Naruto gets back," he said and turned over in his sleeping bag.

 **…**

Naruto jumped through the trees at a relaxed pace towards Team 8. He reached out with his senses and immediately found Hinata's chakra. It was easy… too easy. There used to be a time when he'd sense her chakra to see if she was home so that he could surprise her with a kiss or hug. _Not anymore, I guess…_ Naruto shook his head hard to banish the toxic thoughts from his head. He needed his full willpower for what he was about to do to his… his nothing. Now, she was just a stranger.

He observed from the treetops as Team 8 was walking in a V formation. Kiba and Shino at the front. Hinata at the back to regularly check and using her Byakugan to see if someone was following them. Naruto scowled as Akamaru sniffed the air more intently. It seems he couldn't hide his scent enough. Oh well.

The blond pulled out two kunai from his pouch and threw them at the two boys' head, ring first so that they didn't die and only got knocked out. The bodies hit and floor and Hinata let out a timid yelp before taking up the Jyuuken position. "W-Who's there?" she yelled out and Naruto's heart clenched.

"God-fucking-dammit," he whispered out and steeled his mind. He got up and jumped off the branch, landing right in front of Hinata.

"Kyaaaa!" (or idk, whatever a pathetic girly scream is supposed to sound like) screamed Hinata and started moving back slowly.

Naruto raised an eyebrow, confused at why she was acting like that before remembering that he still has the Anti-Hyuuga seal on. At the moment, he probably looked like an empty white spot in space, to her. He raised his hand to his forehead and quickly deactivated it.

"N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata sounded out confusedly.

"Hinata…"

"Wh-What are you d-doing here, Naruto-kun? D-Did you throw those k-kunai at Kiba-kun and Shino-kun?" she asked with trepidation.

"Drop the act, Hinata," Naruto said in a low tone. "I know all about you. Acting meek at the order of your father. Acting as if you like me at the order of the Hokage. Your plan to marry me and 'make' Hyuuga-Uzumaki hybrids. I know it all, so stop fucking playing around."

Hinata's eyes went wide and her mouth fell open. "What the… How… How do you know all that?" she asked, scared out of her mind.

"That's for me to know and you to find out," he said as he advanced slowly towards her. Hinata backed away but tripped backwards over the bodies of her teammates.

"S-Stay away," she said to the towering figure of Naruto. "I'm sorry. I was ordered to! I'm so-," she said but was cut off.

"I know you were ordered to, but I know for a fact that you had an option to refuse. The Hokage let you choose… and you said yes. Bet you didn't think I'd know that huh?" Naruto chuckled evilly and came close to her. He moved faster than lightning and slammed her into the trunk of a tree. She tried to scream, but her almost-crushed windpipe stopped it. "Oh, and by the way," Naruto spoke again, "if you tell anyone about this, Konoha is going to have another Itachi on its hands. Only this time, it won't be the Uzumaki or the Uchiha. It'll be the Hyuuga," as he finished, he let a little more of his killing intent out, changing his eyes to red and slit pupils and let her throat go.

Hinata slid down the tree trunk and fell with a thud. She looked up at Naruto with teary eyes and whimpered at the demonic expression he had on. Slowly, a puddle formed at her butt and she realized she had peed herself. Well… who wouldn't in front of a Naruto like this?

"Tch, pathetic," he said as he jumped away.

 **…**

When Naruto finally arrived back at the Team 7 campsite he was met with the site of a shivering Sakura and a Sasuke who was clutching his neck. "I was wondering what those huge-ass bursts of chakra were," he said amusedly. "Hold back a bit, will ya Sasuke?"

"Tch," Sasuke clicked his tongue. "You try fighting a Sannin while trying to protect someone at the same time."

Naruto chuckled. "Understandable, I guess. Well? Wanna get to it, or wanna wait till tomorrow?" he asked

"Let's get it over with," said Sasuke and stood up. He shrugged his shoulders a few times to get rid of the annoying sensation of the curse seal. He was slowly exterminating from the inside out by using his own chakra to make a virtual barrier around the seal and then overpower it so much that it shattered into nothing.

"Alright then, you go first," Naruto said. "I'll be sitting here, watching." Sasuke nodded and looked towards Sakura, as did Naruto.

"Sakura," said Sasuke, breaking the pinky out of her stupor.

"Huh?" she said.

"Let's talk a bit, shall we?" Sasuke said with a piercing gaze.

"S-Sasuke-kun?" asked Sakura. She couldn't believe who she was talking to. Was this really the same Sasuke that she had known all this time? "What… What do you want to talk about?" she asked.

"About how you've been deceiving us this whole time," Sasuke said with a stern face.

"D-Deceiving?" asked Sakura confusedly.

"Yes. Answer this: Who do you love, Sakura?" Sasuke asked, just barely holding himself back from punching her in the face.

"Well…" Sakura said with a blush and glanced to the side. "Y-You. I love you, Sasuke-kun."

"Lies," Sasuke said and Sakura felt like a kunai was being shoved into her heart. "You were ordered by the Hokage to act as if you love me, weren't you?"

"W-Wha…" Sakura trailed off as the blood in her face drained out.

"You were ordered by the Sandaime to act as if you love me in order to keep me loyal to the village. Am I wrong?" Sasuke asked.

"H-How do you-," Sakura tried to say but choked midway.

"How do I know?" Sasuke finished the sentence for her. "That's none of your business."

"I'm so-," she tried once more but was cut off again.

"Don't fucking apologize. You don't deserve to be forgiven. You manipulated me like a fucking puppet," he said, subconsciously raising his killing intent. A small signal from Naruto through their mental link got him back on track. "Now fucking tell me. Say it all," he said quietly.

Sakura sobbed. "Yeah," she said through clenched teeth. "It's fucking true. I was ordered by the Sandaime to act like I love you and in case it worked, marry you in the future. I wasn't even given a choice to refuse the mission."

Sasuke clenched his fists. "Fucking Konoha." The silence stretched on for some time before Sakura spoke once more.

"Fuck you, Sasuke," Sakura said, surprising both the boys sitting with her.

"Huh?" came an intelligent reply from the gobsmacked Naruto.

"What?" Sasuke said at the same time.

"FUCK YOU!" she screamed at him. "Five years. For five fucking years, I acted like I loved you! For five years, I was forced to act like I love the person I hate and hate the person I love!" she screamed. Tears were rolling her cheeks in buckets. Sobs were escaping through her mouth. The whimpers that sounded through the air truly conveyed just how much she was hurting. And finally, now all that pain was being let out. "I hate you! I hate you! I HATE…" she trailed off, but her sobs still hadn't stopped. "I hate myself," she said quietly.

"Who's the person you love?" Sasuke asked solemnly.

"Naruto," Sakura replied without hesitation. "It always was and always will be."

"Eh?" Naruto jaw dropped. "W-What the fuck? How? Why? No, wait. This isn't right. This isn't…"

"Naruto," Sakura spoke again, cutting him off. "I know I treated you like shit. But I didn't mean any of it. I promise. I called you annoying all the time because it would hurt every time you would talk to me. I pushed you away so that I didn't have to bear the guilt of what I was doing, and yet you'd just come back like it was all great. You were alone all this time. All your life and I acted like I never acknowledged your pain. And yet, every time I needed a confidence boost, I'd look towards you. I'm sorry.

"I know no matter how much I apologize, I can't make it up to you, but I'll say it a million times if I have to. I'm so, so, sorry. And I'd completely understand if you hate me. But even so… I love you, Naruto. I always will," Sakura broke down into sobs again, not even daring to look up at the blond. Sakura finally fell asleep while crying and the men-turned-children sat there in silence.

"Man, I don't even know how to react to this," Naruto said finally.

"I checked her emotion the whole time using my Rinnegan," Sasuke replied.

"I did too," Naruto said.

What they sensed went unsaid. Every Sakura was saying was the truth. This was what Naruto had wanted to talk to her about. He had wanted to ask her why she was such a bitch to him all the time. But it seemed that she had no ill intent behind it.

"How do you want to proceed?" asked Naruto to his surrogate brother.

"Let the Snake bastard wage war, kill him, kill the Sandaime-," Sasuke was interrupted by Naruto.

"That's not what I mean, and you know it," Naruto said.

Sasuke sighed. "As long as she doesn't hurt you, I'm fine with it."

"Sasuke… she was your wife," Naruto said to him.

"Yes. She **was** my wife. You **are** my Hokage," Sasuke said while looking away from Naruto. "Your life matters more to me than anyone else's."

"S-Sasuke…" Naruto said with wide eyes. It had been ages since Sasuke so openly showed his loyalty to Naruto. It was always there but Sasuke rarely let it show. This… this truly meant a lot. Immediately a grin came across the blonde's face. He jumped and sat down beside Sasuke and wrapped an arm around his neck. "Are you blushing~?" Naruto teased with an evil tone.

"Tch, Usuratonkachi," Sasuke muttered as he got up and went into his tent.

* * *

Reviews. Keep 'em coming.


End file.
